Silent Echos
by Valkyrie Redfield
Summary: Possible Spoilers, not of storyline, but of general Silent Hill Plot A girl went to Silent Hill to visit her brother... only to be haunted by a form that causes horrible visions


The sun broke the horizon, painting the sky with oranges and yellows. Another night gone by, another morning come. A form walked into the town of Silent Hill, seeming to have no form of transportation, or anything on its person. The sun pierced through the semi-thick fog, the rays shattering into hundreds of pieces.

"Hello...?" a female voice called through the fog. "Hello, is anyone there?" Seeming in response to her question, the fog thickened and snuffed out the rays of the sun, plunging the city into a neutral darkness.

The form seemed unnerved by this. How could the sunlight just... vanish...? A distant shriek, a near scratching sound, chills going down her spine, the form looked around almost frantically. What was there? Maybe she shouldn't have called out like that... She took another step and froze as another shriek rang out... behind her. Her long brown hair fell in her face, her head slowly turning to see what it was.

The next shriek was her own as she bolted down the street. What the hell _was _that thing! It crawled on the ground with its long legs, its arms seeming to have been trapped under its skin... its slimy skin... She soon cursed herself for running into the fog like that. She couldn't see anything past two feet in front of her! She finally slowed to a stop, figuring she outran the thing.

She had been to Silent Hill once or twice before. Her parents had been born and raised there, and so had her brother. He had been five when her parents left, and she was born not too long after that. About two years ago, her brother moved back to Silent Hill. He was about twenty five, and she was there to visit him. She could only hope he was alive, after she saw that thing. There was a bar or something near by, from what she remembered, though she couldn't remember what it was called.

Now she remembered. It was a night club called Heaven's Night. She turned a corner, seeing its sign a bit ahead of her. She went to the door and opened it, finding the entire place empty... save one person. She sighed in relief. "Finally... Excuse me... I'm looking for my brother... have you seen him...? His name is Kino..."

The form sitting at the bar didn't make a move, or say anything. It was leaned back against the back of the chair. From what she could see, the form had short blonde hair, though it wasn't a boy-cut, so it probably was a female who was wearing a police uniform.

She walked towards the form cautiously, wondering why she didn't respond. "Excuse me...?" she placed her hand on the woman's shoulder, letting out a surprised shriek as the woman fell out of the chair and onto the ground on her back. There was a gaping, bloody wound in the middle of the police woman's chest. There was a name plate on the uniform. Bennett. The patch said Brams Police Department. There was a horrified look on Officer Bennett's frozen face.

The girl drew back, looking around frantically. What could've done this... to a cop? One of those things? But how? It had no arms. Was it possible there were others...? different things...? worse things...? "Sorry Miss Bennett..." she replied as she searched the woman's body, finding a gun, some ammo, and a radio. She took the gun and its holster, along with the ammo. She was about to pick up the radio when it started up, but all that could be heard was static. It had been on? The entire time? But why would it start up now...?

Almost as if on cue, a low scraping sound could be heard. It sounded like metal against stone. She slowly got to her feet, turning around slowly to see what it was. She could see what looked to be a girl in a long white gown, blood lining the collar and hem. Blood also splattered the gown, and dripped from her hands and the knife she held. The knife ran across the wall, in a screech as the girl walked towards her.

"Do you want to play with me...?" she bloody girl asked, her voice chilling the air. Her head was tilted down, her black hair covering her face a little. She seemed to flicker out of sight suddenly, her bloody footprints walking towards her still. She flickered back into sight... a foot or two closer. "do you want to play with me, Mirara...?" she giggled almost insanely.

Mirara stumbled backwards, almost tripping on Bennett's body, using the counter to brace herself. How... how did she know her name...! "Who are you! How do you know my name!" she pratically screamed. She was terrified.

"They call me Echo..." her childish, yet insane voice seemed to echo, as if to make a point as to why she was called that. She giggled as her dull, grey eyes made contact with Mirara's green ones.

Mirara screamed and held her head, sinking to her knees, her eyes closed tightly. Images of cold-blooded murders filled her head. A man running around, shooting people for no reason... a man who claimed to be looking for his daughter. Another man... killing people with a gun, and anything else he could find. He was looking for his dead wife. A teenaged girl, just killing people, an investigator tagging along... and not stopping her.

She collapsed, unconscious. It had been too much for her to take. Why would three people kill like that? What was their motive? Echo stood over Mirara's body, looking down at her and lifting her large knife. But something stopped her. Not yet... She lowered the knife, turning and leaving the club.


End file.
